Oboette Christmas
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Inacostumbrado a las fiestas, la lágrima de felicidad en navidad, es gracias al último recuerdo de su hermano.


NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN

OBOETE CHRISTMAS

El estruendo de la fiesta en los salones de la academia era demasiado para sus oídos, para nada acostumbrados a un bullicio de tales magnitudes.

Los cabellos lacios azulados caen al borde de sus mejillas mientras se ata las botas en la entrada del lugar.

Detrás de su figura, las luces destellan brillantes y hermosas, pero aún sin significado para su día.

Una leve sonrisa se dibuja casi imperceptible en sus labios, al estirar ligeramente sus comisuras, sensación que le llevó la mano hacia el rostro y pasándose el dorso del pulgar por su delicada tez pudo sentir que se encontraba ligeramente agrietado, una sensación de ardor y calidez al mismo tiempo.

-Después de todo no fue tan buena idea…Naruto…, -piensa al verse en esa situación, a punto de salir de la tan mencionada y famosa fiesta navideña de Konoha.

Afuera la nieve caía tranquila, las ráfagas de viento bajaban aún más la temperatura, por lo que decidió cerrar bien su abrigo para conservar el poco calor que había conseguido, en una pequeña exhalación de resignación su aliento se vuelve uno con el viento frío del tiempo navideño. La fas clara del joven de ojos negros color del ébano se ha enrojecido.

Con la mano derecha mira experimental hacia un copo de nieve que ha logrado atrapar, el cual en un segundo desaparece en agua fría sobre su palma cubierta por el guante negro.

-Nii-san…, -profiere al ver las gotas de agua reunidas en su mano, cierra los ojos como si aquellas pequeñas cristalinas le trajeran algún recuerdo…

_-¡esta ves yo te daré tu merecido pequeño demonio!!, -corre Itachi tras el pequeño Sasuke sobre la blanca nieve a sus pies, logrando cogerlo, lo levanta del suelo y da una vuelta triunfador._

_-Nii-san!!, bájame!!, -trata de librarse el Uchiha menor._

_-entonces debes prometer que no intentaras ver lo que hay en ese lugar, -proclama el hermano bajándolo y hablándole de frente._

_-no tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo nii-san…, -lo mira molesto, por tratarlo como delincuente cuando definitivamente no lo era, -según el pequeño._

_-jaja, no pongas esa cara…, es más…ven, -lo llama con la mano, -voy a decirte algo importante, -sigue moviendo la mano en su llamado._

_Sasuke en inocencia se acerca diligente y curioso, pero no recibe más que el acostumbrado empujoncito en la frente por parte de su hermano._

_-¡Nii-san!!, -lo mira hasta enrojecido de la furia_

_-prométeme que no vas a ver bajo la tabla Sasuke…_

_-te lo prometo…rayos…_

En la realidad, Sasuke abre grandes los ojos por el mismo recuerdo que la trajo su memoria.

-Ahora que lo pienso…, -entrecierra los ojos, -ese año…fue…, -aprieta los puños y sale corriendo.

La capa de abrigo vuela contra el vieto mientras el Uchiha corre y se detiene de golpe azotándose contra el lado contrario al que iba cuando el joven se detiene.

Estaba ante las puertas clausuradas de la villa de los Uchiha.

Momentos después ha entrado en su casa, lo que solía ser su casa, ahora escombros y empolvada.

-¿qué era lo que estabas escondiendo hermano…?, -se dispone a levantar la tabla dentro de lo que era la habitación de Itachi.

Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, expresada también en su boca que se ha abierto de a poco, ante él una pequeña caja con una chonga roja, la saca delicadamente y poniéndola a su lado en el piso cierra nuevamente con la tabla.

Sin ningún tipo de sello o cinta que la atara, quita rápida y fácilmente la tapa, dejando al descubierto un pequeño oso café, el cual toma entre sus manos asombrado.

-¿qué rayos…?, -nota entonces que bajo del oso, en el fondo de la caja había una pequeña nota.

-"Sabía que vendrías y abrirías la caja"

En las propias palabras de Itachi, lo conocía…tarde o temprano lo ha ría, después de todo…era su hermano…

-"Felíz Navidad…Sasuke…"

El gesto le asomó un par de lágrimas al peliazul, las cuales se limpió rápidamente.

-tonto…nii-san…, -sonríe como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

FIN

Hola! xD, sé que esto de los one-shots no se me da bien, pero espero les haya gustado, es para desearles una feliz Navidad como a Sasuke-kun n_n.

Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y el nuevo año que viene sea de mucho provecho y bendición!

Matta ne!!


End file.
